My Rubik Cube
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Blazefeather will never stop fighting for what she believed was right. After moons under the rule of the horrid Birchstar, she will make sure that if she goes down, she will go down fighting. The only thing that may get in her way is a four letter word... Suggestion: read with the song Rubik Cube by Athlete.


**A/N: Was going through the notes in my iPod and stumbled upon this one. Finally finished it! The song: Rubik Cube by Athlete fits well with the one-shot. Enjoy! **

A dark ginger she-cat lay in a small nest of leaves and dry moss, her blue-green eyes dull. Twisting her head, she slowly began to groom her messy fur, pausing when she got to the long scar that marred her pretty pelt, one twisting from her shoulder to her underside. Wincing, she remembered the cause of that wound and shut her eyes, wanting to forget about it.

Looking around at the dimly lit den she was in, gave a sigh, knowing each breath she took was numbered. Bracken and brambles had been weaved to create a barrier over the only exit to the dirt den. As she unsheathed her claws, she stood up and began to claw at the dirt, not giving up on escaping the trap.

_I had done so much to get where I am and will not go down without a figh_t, she thought and gave a hiss in pain, her claws scrapping against rock. No! I have to escape! Little bits of dirt fell from the roof of the den as a cat made its way to where she was.

"Blazefeather," a voice croaked, light pouring into the den the dark ginger she-cat remained in. She turned her head, eyes widening as she realized who was here to bring her to death.

"Help me escape, please," she begged to the other cat, who only shook its head sadly.

We have to listen to him. Even if that means you are gone." Blazefeather shook her head fiercely, not wanting to accept the fate that was brought upon her. She padded over to her, a look of fear gleaming in her eyes.

Choking back a sob, she murmured, "I'm scared." The other cat blinked, a look of pure shock plastered on her face. The brave she-cat never admitted to fear, always being full of hope and courage.

"I'm scared Quietbreeze," she repeated, this time a bit louder. "I'm scared of dying, of leaving everyone behind," she admitted and Quietbreeze gave a quick glance over her shoulder before padding over to the younger cat, pulling her close. Wrapping her plumy tail around Blazefeather's lithe figure, the dark ginger she-cat buried her head in her mother's chest fur.

"Hush my sweet, brave daughter. We will be with you all the way. Even after everything that will happen today, your story will live on, I promise," Quietbreeze meowed, licking her daughter's head.

"Thank you." Was all Blazefeather could murmur before pulling away. Quietbreeze gave a sad smile, flicking her tail to her daughter.  
"I-It's time," she said, tears at the corners of her blue eyes. It broke her heart to be helpless as she knew this was the last time her and Blazefeather would be alive together.

Blazefeather nodded, looking up at her mother, fear, and courage shining in her gaze. Quietbreeze knew that her kit was a hero, even to her last breath. "I'm ready," the dark ginger she-cat replied steadily, head held high.

Nodding, Quietbreeze led her daughter out of the prisoner den and into the bright, sunny clearing. Gloom and sadness was thick in the air, cats watching with heads hung, or tears in their eyes as their brave "leader" padded to her death sentence. With each step bringer her closer to death, Blazefeather found it hard to not turn and run back to the safety of her mother, just like when she was a kit.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Momma? What happens if they find us?" A tiny, dark ginger kit worried, her littermate-a fluffy grey she-cat- nodded in agreement with her sister. _

_"I don't want to get hurt. What if they don't like us?" The grey kit panicked and their mother shook her head, forcing a smile._

_"They won't," she began and the dark ginger kit opened her mouth to argue. "You won't die. Nobody will hurt you as long as you remain brave. They want you to be scared. Show them you aren't afraid." Nuzzling both her kits, she stood, nudging then to their paws._

_"What will happen if we are scared momma? What will they do to you and Sparkkit and me?" The ginger kit wailed and their mother licked her daughter's head._

_"They won't," she repeated. "I will do everything to make sure you and Sparkkit are safe. Now, we must go. While it is still dark." Blazekit nodded, following her mother out into the dark forest, Sparkkit by her side._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

When they had reached the jagged stone that was in the middle of the camp, the two she-cats sat and waited. Whispers could be heard, passed from one cat to another. Blazefeather could tell everyone in the camp was upset, scared about what was to happen at sun high.

A tall, broad shouldered tom padded out from a shadowy den, orange eyes harsh and cold. Blazefeather shivered her blood freezing. "Blazefeather," he spat and she took a deep breath.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rain came down slowly, falling down to the earth. A young, ginger she-cat sat under a small tree, avoiding the rain. As the droplets rolled off the leaves and dripped onto her fiery pelt, she smiled. Everything was peaceful, a calming feeling she never knew truly existed. All her life she ran from her troubles, turning tail from the once, everything around was perfect._

_There he stood before Blazepaw, pelt sodden and water dripping from his whiskers, a soggy mouse in his jaws. Giggling, the ginger she-cat watched as he made his way to her, his once snow white paws now brown from mud. "I got you a mouse," he mumbled and she rushed over to him, enjoying the cool rain on her pelt._

_He just gave her a confused look, not seeing this side of her before. "Blazepaw?" He asked, slightly worried._  
_Blazepaw just ignored him, splashing in the puddles that had formed on the ground. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she flicked her paw, spraying him with water._

_"I'll get you for that!" he purred, splashing her back._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Shaking her head, Blazefeather gave a small smile at that memory, the one day all her pain seemed to vanish. "All cats gather at the Sharp Stone for the sentence," the broad shouldered tom yowled, taking his place on a ledge not too far up the jagged stone.

Cats began to crowd near the stone, giving a good distance from themselves and Blazeflame. "Remember, show them your aren't afraid," Quietbreeze whispered in her daughter's ear, tears flowing down her cheeks. Then she turned and joined the rest of her clanmates, leaving Blazefeather all alone.

"Blazefeather. You were a traitor to this clan you were once loyal to-" Blazefeather stood up, eyes narrowed.

"You are a liar, Birchstar. You let this quarrel between us continue to grow and stick with you for so long, using it as a way to release your hatred. These poor cats that are your clanmates suffer, living in fear from you, unable to speak out," she yowled and Birchstar gave her an icy glare.

"Silence! Stop making excuses!" He snarled and Blazefeather held her head high, looking him straight in the eye.

"I am their voice! I am their saviour!" Cats began to look at her, a look of hope shining in their eyes. Blazefeather could have sworn she heard someone chanting her name. "I am the light that is saving them from the darkness you control!"

_FLASHBACK_

_"How could you Blazefeather?" Birchclaw hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You choose to be disloyal to our leader!" She backed away, eyes wide._

_"B-But you can't truly believe what Mallowstar is saying is right!" She stammered in disbelief. "She is mad as a hare! Those foolish rules will destroy this clan!" Blazefeather wailed and Birchclaw shook his head._

_"If I catch you trying to rebel against Mallowstar, I will tell her and you will get the Sentence," he warned and she gave a huff, turning and storming off. I will stop that tyrant from destroying Cherryclan. No longer will cats fear her, she promised herself. I'm sorry Birchclaw, but I have to do this for the safety of our clanmates, she thought, slinking in the direction of camp._

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"You plotted to overthrow Mallowstar and after her death, you still rebelled against me!" He spat and the dark ginger she-cat didn't even blink at his anger.

"How could you sit and back and...and just watch?" Blazefeather growled. "You watched as Mallowstar became a monster! As our friends and family fought battles that didn't even need to be fought!" Birchstar, who was now sitting near the top of the large stone gave her a glare, flexing his claws as if imagining them sinking into her flesh.

"Birchstar? You are m-making a mistake," a quiet voice whispered through the crowd of sorrowful cats. All heads turned as their power-hungry leader searched the crowd for the one who had spoken out.

"Show yourself!" He roared and a small apprentice slipped out from behind the taller warriors, his calico pelt ruffled and unkempt. Even though he was young, his eyes showed courage, something Blazefeather hadn't seen in moons.

"Volepaw." His name came out of Blazefeather's mouth, barely a whisper.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on Sparkflower! We have to keep going. Volekit needs shelter!" Blazefeather urged, nudging her wounded littermate, who breaths came out short and shallow. _

_"V-Volekit needs you more than you think sister. Especially if I can't go on much longer," Sparkflower rasped and with wide eyes, Blazefeather shook her head. _

_"N-No," she stammered. "Please hold on! We can escape Cherryclan! Go home to Willowclan! Just follow me!" Sparkflower shook her head, the small bundle in her jaws letting out pitiful mewls. _

_Puddles of blood were left behind the two she-cats as they tried to escape. With each paw step further into the Cherryclan territory, the weaker Sparkflower got. Finally, she let her legs buckled, falling to the ground. _

_Gasping, she struggled for air as the pain from the wounds and pool of blood threatened to take her away. "T-Take Volekit back to Cherryclan and get rid of that monster." Sparkflower lifted her head, nudging her tiny son closer to her littermate. _

_"But-"_

_"I know how much you wanted to have a happy ending; find a good, sweet mate and kits of your own to love and care for. Yet, you grew up in a corrupted clan, always on the run from enemies and your happy ending became twisted, fear becoming the only emotion you even knew. You didn't want to have kits who would grow up like you did, in danger at every turn in life," the dying she-cat whispered and Blazefeather shook her head, eyes gleaming with tears that would soon fall. _

_"Y-You...How did you know..." Blazefeather mumbled, stumbling over her words. _

_"The way you watched him. You would always have a smile on your face after visiting him; joy in your voice and happiness shining in your eyes." Sparkflower began to cough, her body growing weak. "You watched every day, when Lizardkit and Yellowkit would play out in camp, secretly hoping to have the joy of having kits yourself." _

_Blazefeather gave a weak smile, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You knew me better than I thought. I just hoped he would ask me, upset when I returned from every hunting patrol or border patrol without him by my side. I loved him so much and waited for him to ask me, afraid if I did, it would be one-sided," she explained, licking her sister's cheek. _

_"I love you." Then, the last breath escaped the grey she-cat and her body laid still, a mournful wail leaving Blazefeather's mouth. Volekit let out cries, cold and hungry. He was only a moon old; barely old enough to understand what was going on. _

_"I'll protect you, Volekit. Nothing will take you away from me," she promised, picking up her sister's son and padding back to camp. _

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"How am I making a mistake?" Birchstar hissed at the young cat, making Blazefeather's fur stand up on end.

He might kill Volepaw! I can't let Volepaw die!

"Blazefeather is innocent! If anyone is guilty, it's you!" He said his voice no longer a whisper.

"How am I making a mistake?" Birchstar hissed at the young cat, making Blazefeather's fur stand up on end.

He might kill Volepaw! I can't let Volepaw die!

"Blazefeather is innocent! If anyone is guilty, it's you!" He said his voice no longer a whisper.

"Volepaw! This isn't your fight!" Blazefeather snapped back, regretting how harsh she sounded. The apprentice just wanted to help her.

"Aww, isn't this touching?" Birchstar growled, leaping off the rock and storming over to Volepaw.

"No! Leave him alone!" In a flash, the ginger she-cat had rushed over to Volepaw, standing in front of him. The younger tom let out a yowl, wanting to teach his leader a lesson.

"Let me go Blazefeather!"

She turned to him, shaking her head. "N-No. I promised your mother I would protect you, and I will. Birchstar will not hurt you." Volepaw remained silent, the topic about his mother, my sister, was complicated. He never knew the whole story and she never spoke of her, for the safety of Sparkflower's son.

"Playing hero again, Blazefeather? Oh, if only you were actually smart enough to realize when you should fight and when to be a good kitty and listen," Birchstar growled, a mocking tone in his voice, making her blood boil.

"Birchstar, I have had enough of this and will never stop fighting!" With that said, she raced forwards, barreling the large tom over. A few gasps were audible through the crowd and Blazefeather lashed out, her claws catching skin.

Birchstar let out a yowl, surprised at first. Then, he began to fight back, claws raining blows down on the ginger she-cat's face. Frustrated, Blazefeather sidestepped, avoiding his blows and biting down on his tail.

Volepaw watched, fear visible in his gaze as the two cats attacked each other violently, blood and fur flying everywhere. He began to inch closer to the fighting cats, in hopes he could help. Teeth met his scruff and he was dragged backwards, letting out a few squeaks and wails.

"We must follow out destiny, and this is Blazefeather's," the cat who had grabbed him whispered, only making Volepaw feel guilty. _She might die and he wasn't able to help!_

* * *

Blazefeather let out a hiss as she felt teeth rip her ear, blood trickling into her eyes. Birchstar raised his claws, ready to slice open her belly. At the last second, she kicked her hind legs up, unbalancing her leader. Blazefeather flipped him over, pinning him down.

Both were panting and exhausted, covered in blood and scratches. "Go ahead then, kill me. Or are you too scared?" Birchstar sneered and Blazefeather could feel herself struggling to agree with him._ How can I kill him? Yes, he was a monster, but I can't._

Birchstar seemed to notice the look in her eyes, a smile appearing on his face. "Weak. That's all you will ever be. You were weak as a kit, now you are still weak!" He spat and Blazefeather couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

"It's not called being weak," she began. _Say it! Say it!_ The nagging voice in her head begged and she sighed, continuing. "It's called l-love. When you can't bring yourself to kill the cat you love, no matter the crime." Birchstar looked speechless, just as surprised as most of the clan.

"Y-You...W-What?" He stammered and Blazefeather nodded.

"All this time I wanted to ask, but like Sparkflower had said, I was fearful that it would be one-sided, that you would never love me back," she explained and Birchstar widened his eyes.

"I n-never knew Blazefeather. I just thought-"

"Just thought what? That a she-cat like me would never love someone? Would never understand what love is?" She roared, her claws digging into his shoulders in frustration. "All my life I wanted to be your mate! Grow up and have a happy life with a tom! Have kits of my own! After so many moons, I finally came to my senses, that my fairy tale was dead."

The look in the tom's eyes was indescribable, both guilt and confusion. "Sparkflower noticed and told me to take care of Volepaw when she died to have the feeling of kits. Even after everything, I was still waiting for you to ask me. And you never did."

Volepaw let out a whimper at the mention of his mother's name. Birchstar brown tabby pelt was ruffled and his orange eyes showed sorrow. "I'm sorry Blazefeather," he murmured and she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Too long. I waited too long and I can't put myself to be with you, no matter how much my heart wants you. Good bye." Shutting his eyes, Birchstar waited for the killing blow, but it never came.

Opening one eye a bit, he realized she was sitting not too far away from him. Getting to his paws, Birchstar shook his grey tabby fur of the dust before moving closer to the ginger she-cat.

"Will you change and be the cat I once knew?" She asked her voice quiet and he nodded, a smile appearing on the ginger she-cat's face.

_"Don't miss your chance this time, Blazefeather. Have the future you always wanted and I'm glad you helped take good care of Volepaw,_ Sparkflower's voice echoed in her ears.

_I will Sparkflower, I promise._

**A/N: What did you think? I had this one sitting in my notes on my iPod for a while and decided to finish it. It's funny because as I was typing the ending, I was listening to Wonderland by Taylor Swift. Also, sorry if there are any odd coding in it. While transferring it from my iPod to laptop, it put a bunch of coding that I had to go through and remove. **

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
